The Shadow's secret
by Skydancer8
Summary: Kuroko has always been fragile since birth. His teammates acknowledge this, but what they don't get is why he doesn't better...stronger as he should. Kuroko knows why as does the Generation of Miracles. Soon, the Seirin team find out the secret that their Shadow has been keeping, a secret that reveals the true limit of Kuroko's life.
1. Chapter 1: Secret

**Hi, So...this is my first anime fanfic. This is simply about Kuroko being a** **chronic lymphocytic leukemia** **patient while keeping it secret from his teammates. I hope you enjoy it! The slanted parts are flashbacks, just do you guys know. Only the OC's belong to me!**

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko" Kagami yelled from across the court. "Focus on training. You zoned out just now!"

Kuroko blinked a few times before running towards his 'light' while dribbling a basketball. His shoulders and legs ached more often since entering Seirin high school. There was a tournament with Touhou soon. He'd have to go against Aomine-kun soon, but his condition was worsening. Even though he was sweaty and hot, his skin seemed to vibrate.

"Hey, Kuroko, you seem sick" Aida said, waking up to the teal-haired boy and placed a hand on his forehead. "Take a rest. You have a slight fever. We can't have our Shadow unavailable during the match with Touhou."

Kuroko nodded slightly before slinging his bag over one shoulder and heading off towards a place which wasn't home. A place that smelled like antiseptics and soap.

* * *

Midorima sat, gazing at the frog model clasped in his hands. Why had his father decided to meet him all of a sudden? Surely, it couldn't mean bad luck.

"Midorima, come in"

Midori stood up and slowly made way towards hid Father's office. As he entered, he saw his father sitting behind his desk, facing Akashi. Akashi turned to look at Midorima, sending shivers down his spine. Midorima could guess what this was about. He wondered if Kise or Murasakibara were hiding somewhere.

"What a weird thought" he thought to himself taking a seat.

"Is this about Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

Mr. Shintaro nodded gravely, making eye contact with his son. "His condition is worsening. He came a few hours before you. I hear he has a match soon and I want both of you to look out for him. I don't want him to end up like his mother."

* * *

 **At the end of the match between Seirin and Touhou...**

"Seirin wins!"

"We won! We beat them!"

The crowd is cheering for Seirin. Kagami looks at Aomine, triumphed and sweaty. Aomine just stands there, shocked and tired. He had lost! That wasn't possible, no, that was possible if there was someone stronger than he was out there. That was Kagami and Kuroko. The referee told the players to line up.

Kuroko barely heard the order. The cheering of the crowd seemed muffled and faint over the sound of his own heartbeat thumping in his ears. It was soon replaced by ringing that echoed in his mind.

 _"Don't overdo yourself. You're lungs might fail you if you do" Dr. Shintaro said, jotting down notes. "Are you taking your medicine?"_

 _"Yes, though sometimes training makes me skip them" Kuroko replied, feeling his pulse throughout his whole arm as the blood pressure thingy squeezed his arm._

 _"You must take it. You have to live for yourself as well as your parents and friends."_

"Oh,yeah" he thought to himself as his breathing shortened. Weakly, he bent over, his hand on his chest. "I'm not supposed to overdo myself. Well, Seirin has won."

He felt himself falling before a pair of hands caught him. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

"Get out of the way! Give him some air!" Midorima yelled, pushing away the Seirin and Touhou players to get to Kuroko's side. The teal-haired boy was already unconscious, his breath rattling in his chest.

"What the Hell is happening?" Kagami roared, struggling to pull free from Murasakibara's arms.

"Shut your mouth" Akashi hissed before leaning forward to listen to Kuroko's breathing before feeling his pulse. His face darkened and he tilted Kuroko's head upwards softly. "Midorima, call an ambulance. He needs oxygen. AND EVERYONE GIVE HIM THE AIR HE NEEDS!"

Everyone backed away, watching as paramedics ran into the hall and secured an oxygen mask over Kuroko's nose and mouth. They lifted him on a stretcher into an ambulance. The Generation of Miracles followed them.

"Hey, why can't we go too? He's our teammate!" Kagami demanded as Murasakibara reached to close the doors at the back of the ambulance.

'You won't understand" he replied before closing it. The Seirin team could only watch somberly as their teammate was driven to the hospital.

The ambulance's fast pace resulted in a rough ride. The Generation of Miracles crowded around Kuroko.

"You're stronger than this," Aomine growled as he accompanied Kuroko on the ambulance. "We can't lose you here"

"Kurokocchi" Kise whispered, grasping Kuroko's hand lightly. The heart monitor accelerated and Kuroko's breathing came in short gasps.

"Kuroko, listen to me!" Akashi said, his voice cracking. "Calm down! You're fine!"

Kuroko's eyelids lifted partly, revealing the blue eyes underneath. They were teary and glazed, as if he couldn't quite see them yet. A tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"H...urts" Kuroko managed to gasp.

Akashi grasped Kuroko's other hand. "I know...I know. Just hang on a bit longer. You're gonna be fine. Trust me"

Kuroko grasped on to the last two words as coughed and fell unconscious once more, his chest burning.

The Generation of Miracles could only hope that Kuroko would open his eyes once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am back with another episode. Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except my own characters!**

* * *

Kuroko woke up rather bleary eyed. He realized to things. One, he was wearing an oxygen mask. Two, his chest was probably on fire.

"Ngggggggg" Kuroko groaned inhaling cool air despite the block in his respiratory system. Whatever was blocking his air caused him to choke.

"Tetsu!" a familiar voice cried. Two pairs of hands helped him in a sitting position, gently patting his back. Kuroko yanked down the oxygen mask and started coughing harsh coughs that racked his frail body. Something splattered on the white hospital sheets. Dark red liquid stained the sheet, expanding and lightening in color.

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko whispered wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staining it red. "What happened?"

The tanned basketball player opened his mouth but a slender hand patted his shoulder.

"I should tell you about that. You think your condition would be kept secret from us when the one taking care of you is my Father?" Midorima said fiercely, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Your lungs are contracting. My Father is worried that you might have cancer that would spread to your other organs. The diagnosis is correct, but I think the disease is taking a toll on your body, infecting you with other diseases. "

Kuroko looked down at the red splatter, silently watching Murasakibara try to clean it with water. His hands seemed to shake despite how tightly he was gripping his sheets. Tired, he let himself slip down to a laying position. Suddenly, the door burst open admitting a rather fierce faced Akashi. He walked towards Kuroko, took a look at the blood stain, and let his features soften.

"Your friend is coming. The brunette we fought at Teiko during our match with Meiko." He said soothingly, gently fixing Kuroko's oxygen mask. Kuroko inhaled gratefully,letting the cool air fill his struggling lungs. "The Seirin team is coming tomorrow at best. After a calm talk, I told them about your situation. It isn't fair if they don't know."

Kise grinned beside Kuroko. "Did that calm talk involve any scissor wielding?"

Akashi laughed softly, a glint in his eye. "Oh, just a scratch at most. No fatal harm done."

Kuroko smiled at his former teammates. The Generation of Miracles united. He couldn't of felt more happier at that time.

But, his problems were only beginning.

* * *

Kagami walked sullenly beside his teammates, looking rather lost. His mind kept trailing towards the condition of his 'shadow'. In his hand clutched a vanilla shake he had bought from the Magi restaurant. Their captain and coach, Hyugga and Aida, were talking to each other in hushed tones, their faces grim under the pale light of the streetlights. It was getting dark already.

His mind wondered to what that particular Generation of Miracles member called Akashi who had told them everything.

* * *

 _"He'd been born premature." Akashi said, his eyes blinking slowly, the way a predator would look at its prey. "He's been suffering from chronic lymphocytic leukemia that causes him to become quite fragile and weak. It also causes him to easily become infected by other diseases. In this case, due to his premature body and lack of medication, lung and brain cancer."_

 _"He'll survive, right?" Kagami asked, his voice soaring. "He'll get through this, right?"_

 _Akashi just sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "The percentage is against our odds, unless we get a donor. But the surgery itself uses a lot of money, and don't you know Kuroko lives alone with his uncle...?"_

 _"What?!" Everyone yelled simultaneously._

 _"You guys never asked him, huh. Well, he is the kind to avoid anyone interfering with his problems." Akashi sighed. His eyes glinted, Wild and dangerous. Suddenly, a flash of silver indicated the lightning fast lung at Kagami's eye. Sensing this, Kagami dodged to the left, the pair of scissors grazing his temple._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Izuki yelled, his eyes narrowing in disgust._

 _"Oh, just a habit of mine whenever I see something that displeases me" Akashi smiled and walked away, twirling his scissor._

 _"These Generation of Miracles are more psycho than they seem" Hyugga muttered. "We'll visit him tomorrow. The other members of the Generation of Miracles are probably there. No need to psych them up or something"_

 _Everyone muttered their agreement. Kagamie glanced back at the hospital a few kilometers away._

 _"I hope you're well, Kuroko. Wait for me." he thought and glanced away, disappearing into the night._

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update. Sorry about my mistakes, by the way. Like it? Hate it? Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Symptom

**I am back. BTW, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to share. (Actually, I'm really hoping you'd share). Anyway, happy reading! Disclaimer, characters from KNB do not belong to me. ^-^**

* * *

 **That night...**

The whole Generation of Miracles including Momoi were sleeping in Kuroko's ward. This was due to two things, his longing for company and his newly discovered lung and brain cancer. At first, the members didn't quite get why brain cancer was the reason they could sleep with Kuroko. But, they didn't make a fuss and went with whatever the doctor told them. But, the reason was due to reveal itself on that particular night.

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko gasped, grasping his former teammates hand which rested beside him. With a weak hand, he yanked off his oxygen mask. "Something feels wrong. It's too hot."

Aomine woke up groggily and squeezed Kuroko's hand. The temperature was even. Not to hot, not to cold. Peering at Kuroko, he realized the bluenette was sweating pretty hard, his breath coming in short gasps. In a panicked state, Aomine jostled the others awake, being careful to make sure Akashi wasn't near any scissors before gent;y waking him up. At the sound of the heart monitor's accelerated beeping, he fought off the drowsiness and rushed to Kuroko's side.

"Kuroko, are you okay? Can you see me?" Midorima asked, trying to get the frail boy to focus on him.

The others watched in horror as Kuroko's eyes fell shut and the beeping of the heart monitor accelerated rapidly. Midorima took Kuroko's hand to check his pulse when he felt the jerking muscles under his touch. In a few seconds, the jerking became violent and uncontrollable.

"Hold him down before he hurts himself." Midorima ordered and motioned for Akashi to call a doctor quick.

Kise grasped Kuroko's left arm while Midorima held down the right one. Murasakibara was holding down Kuroko's legs while Aomine tried to get the boy to calm down. Kuroko sucked in breaths but didn't seem to exhale any air. A horrible gurgling-choking sound emitted from the teens throat. His eyes were halfway to the back of his head. Out of all the attacks Kuroko had gone through, this one made Aomine frightened out of his guts. Yet, he couldn't stand to see his friend suffering.

"Hey, Tetsu, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay. Focus on my voice. Breathe...Tetsu...breathe!" he said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

Kise was close to tears, while Murasakibara was biting down on his lower lip, his long purple hair falling down to cover his eyes. Midorima's face held an expression that could only be defined as determined and hard at work. Aomine tried hard to keep himself from falling apart, seeing his friend jerking and twitching on the bed, almost tearing out his own IV.

"You're gonna be okay. I promise, you'll be fine, Tetsu!" Aomine said. The jerking seemed to lessen and Kuroko's breath steadied , his eyes fluttering shut. The jerking stopped, leaving the Generation of Miracles exhausted.

"He's here" Akashi said grimly.

Dr. Midorima rushed in, his coat flying behind him. He checked Kuroko's pulse, flashed light into his eyes and did a few examinations.

"What happened?" he asked his son grimly, glancing at the almost torn IV tube on Kuroko's wrist.

"Seizure. Probably due to his brain cancer. I think a fever triggered it." Midorima said, placing his Father's hand on Kuroko's forehead. Upon touch, Dr. Midorima hastily pulled away and jotted down a few things on his clipboard before leaving.

"When he wakes up, make sure he doesn't get depressed or agitated." he called before softly shutting the door.

Everyone stared at the door for a moment before a hand reached to tug the end of Akashi's Rakuzan coat.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Kise cried. "Are you alright?"

Kuroko blinked a few times, clearing his sight before focusing on the blonde beside him.

"Oh...Good Evening." he greeted weakly. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were rather droopy. "Sorry..."

"Don't be! Everyone chorused. They looked at each other in confusion before ushering Aomine to speak.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "You went through something rough just then."

Kuroko nodded slightly, pulling up his sheets. "I am rather sleepy."

His eyes drooped further his body relaxing. Akashi stepped forward to fasten the oxygen mask on Kuroko's face.

"Must be from fatigue. Get some rest, will you?"

Kuroko nodded, and instantly slept.

The Generation of Miracles were silent until Midorima ordered them to go to sleep. Aomine lay his head on the empty space beside Kuroko, cushioning his head with his muscular tanned arms. He tried hard to hide the droplets of transparent tears that streamed down his face like waterfalls.

* * *

Ogiwara stared out the train's window, watching the buildings past like a panorama. Whatever had happened to Kuroko, if the prideful Generation of Miracles were desperate enough to call him, it was probably bad. He remembered the times he and that shy bluenette played together when they were small. Due to his uncle working during the day, Kuroko would come to his house and play.

 _They were 5 years old. They were in their kindergarten, playing while waiting for their parents to come and get them. Yet, some parents just watch their kids play with others before bringing them home at evening. One of those parents were Ogiwara's parents who also took care of Kuroko._

 _"Kick it Ogi-kun!" a boy yelled playfully. Ogiwara kicked the plastic ball towards the boy and they made their way towards the goalpost. The other boy was still an amateur and kicked the ball far to the left. Everyone ran for the ball until it disappeared from sight._

 _"Where did it go?" a girl with two ponytails wondered out loud before seeing Ogiwara score._

 _"How did he get it?" the parents asked one another. Ogiwara's parents were smiling widely._

 _"Good job Kuroko!" Ogiwara grinned high-five-ing the small boy. Kuroko smiled, showing a cute row of small baby teeth._

 _As the game continued, Ogiwara's parents suddenly rushed to the field and picked up Kuroko who had collapsed onto the soft grass._

 _"There, there. It's okay." they soothed, gathering him in the Fathers arms and carrying him to the side. Ogiwara called a switch and hurried towards his parents who were helping Kuroko with his inhaler, gently telling him to breath._

 _"Is he okay?" Ogiwara asked, his eyes widening. "He's tired."_

 _"Kuroko has a condition," his Father explained to his son and to a few other parents. "I guess it's inherited."_

 _Kuroko turned his droopy eyes towards his friend and smiled. "I'm fine!"_

"You really are a fighter, Kuroko." he smiled. A slender hand jostled him from behind. A boy with dark black hair and matching eyes looked down at him.

"Hey, Shinichi. Couldn't get some sleep?" Ogiwara greeted casually. Shinichi was another childhood friend of Kuroko and himself. Although being taller than average, Shinichi's passion for music, mainly playing the violin, outshone his natural talent for basketball. Though, it was obvious both his childhood friends had overtaken him in that sport. It was a shame Ogiwara didn't practice playing the guitar much. Kuroko had a wonderful talent at playing the piano, but he prioritized basketball.

"Tell me, are you still worried about him?" Shinichi asked, sitting down beside his friend.

"Aren't we all?" Ogiwara scoffed, sighing. "I'm just worried. Akashi told me-"

"Wait. You mean the 'Generation of Miracles' Akashi? Wild hair and almost alike to Kuroko-" Shinichi blurted

"Yes, that Akashi." Ogiwara said casually. "He told me Kuroko has lung and brain cancer to go with the package. How can I sleep when I don't know if he's alright?"

Shinichi thought for a moment before leaning against his friend. "Kuroko is stronger than he looks. He has more willpower than the whole load of those Genration of Miracles."

Ogiwara laughed at that.

"Yeah,he sure does."


	4. Chapter 4: Calm

**Thanks for the review! I really really appreciate it /**

 **Again, I disclaim characters of Kuroko no basuke. Any ideas on what should happen next can be posted in the reviews! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Morning...**

"Eh," Kuroko said, opening his eyes to the right room. "Good morning"

The other members were already awake and had filled their time by doing their normal work. Murasakibara was trying to fend off Kise who was reaching for the goodies in his arms. Akashi was looking over Midorima's shoulder. The greenette was looking intently at his phone which was obviously switched to the news channel.

"Hey, hey! Aquarius is in first place!" Akashi grinned at the screen while Midorima tried not to wince at the scissors that were poking his back. Aomine, who had been reading a magazine with a lady on the cover placed the magazine down and scooted his chair toward his friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked, scanning the teen with his intense gaze. Kuroko was instantly reminded of Wild which had made his former light similar to a black panther. Yet, his eyes held something Kuroko hadn't seen for a long time. Care and sincerity. The raven haired teen winced as he realized the trail of blood coming from his friends nose. Fumbling with the tissue box, he pulled one tissue out and wiped it off.

"Aomine, use a baby wipe." Midorima said, handing over one.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" He replied but took it anyway, wiping off the remains. "He really is weird."

"All of the Generation of Miracles are weird." Kuroko said bluntly as Kise helped him sit up. He took off his oxygen mask and placed it in his lap. "We have a puppyish model, a scissor-wielding captain, a snack-eating giant, a pervy-ace, a horoscope addict and a partly-invisible phantom."

"Did you just call me a prev?" Aomine asked, but Kise was already laughing on the floor.

Kuroko gestured towards the magazine, raising his eyebrows innocently. Akashi grinned, twirling his scissors.

Someone knocked on the door. A nurse walked in with a tray of food and a bottle of plain water. For a nurse, she quite pretty and had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. As Aomine turned to stare at her, Kuroko poured water down his back.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled. "Tetsu!"

"That proved my point" Kuroko smiled. Akashi looked at the food. It looked like a well balanced meal, something Kuroko rarely had.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked the small teen. Kuroko looked at the food, then scooted backwards. "I'm not hungry."

Midorima's phone ringed. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?...yeah?...oh, okay...hmm...no problem...really?...ahhh,okay...bye" he hung up.

"My Father says that Kuroko has to eat. He needs to gain weight."

Kuroko looked away from the food. The smell itself made him feel the need to vomit.

"I don't have the appetite." he said stubbornly.

"At least two bites, Tetsu" Aomine pleaded.

Kise nodded in agreement. He stabbed a piece of cut up chicken with his fork and held it near Kuroko. The bluenette looked away, his face scrunching with disgust. He shook his head.

"Must be his leukemia." Midorima muttered. "Kuroko, you have to eat. If not, you won't get enough nutrients."

"Ooooh, Mama Midorima at her fullest." Akashi smiled. "But, I have to agree with the carrot..."

"WHAT?"

Murasakibara poked a crisp at Kuroko's lips. The small teen kept his lips sealed tightly.

"Come on Kuro-chin, you look like a puppy. You're too small."

"No one defies me and I order you to at least eat a quarter of your brunch!" Akashi ordered, holding his scissors.

Kuroko gulped and opened his mouth slightly, letting Kise feed him. The chicken, to Kuroko, was absolutely tasteless. Aomine helped him swallow his porridge one spoon after another. Although Kuroko refused a few times, Midorima kept nagging and Akashi kept ordering, so he did it anyway. Even though three quarters of the food were still on the tray, Kuroko claimed that he was too full.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Kise smiled, eating the leftovers. "This hospital serves the best of the best!"

Kuroko kept quiet, feeling something wrong. Then, he realized what it was.

"I want to vomit" he said, gasping for air.

The Generation of Miracles hurriedly looked everywhere for something to contain the vomit. Kuroko placed both hands over his mouth, leaning forward. Brownish liquid spilled from the small spaces between his fingers.

Grabbing a bucket that he's found under the bed, Kise shoved it in front of Kuroko, letting the boy spill the contents of his stomach into it. Murasakibara patted the boy's back as his body convulsed during each round. The vomiting went on for several minutes, the sound of it filling the room.

"There you go...keep going" Aomine soothed. "It's fine...keep going"

As the sound stopped, Kuroko looked up, his face pale and his hands shaking. Hurriedly, Akashi wiped the stains off and helped Kuroko out of his bed. Gently, he supported the small boy as they made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami greeted walking in. He stumbled back as eyes of different colors stared at him with such coldness...no...sadness, it sent shivers down his spine. Kuroko lay asleep on he ward bed.

"Hey, Bakagami" Aomine greeted.

"Shut it, Ahoemine" Kagamie hissed, leading the Seirin team into the ward.

Aida looked around at the bunch, her trained sight drinking in the numbers of the Generation of Miracles. Their athletic ability, their natural talent. All with amazing numbers.

"Sugoi..." she muttered. Shaking her head, she regained her posture. "Can so many people be here?"

"My Father is Kuroko's doctor. He lets us, Generation of Miracles, stay with him together, but for you guys, I don't know."

"No one said anything, so might as well stay" Hyugga scoffed. He neared the bed and placed a vanilla milkshake on the table beside it. He studied the pale boy, looking younger than usual on the bed.

"How long is it?" he asked.

"If the doctor is correct...he won't live to see Spring."

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys! Be free to review and stuff. Tell me if you think Kuroko should live or die in this story. At first, I planned for him to die, then I feel bad about it... Great, I'm getting dramatic. I don't have much time until the end of mid-term holidays so I'll try to post. If you didn't know, I live in a residential school (boarding school) so...yeah. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Hello, I am back with another chapter! Okay, about the live an die thingy, I've thought about it and will be keeping the ending a secret! . /**

 **Yeah, I'm evil. BTW, I'm not adding any yaoi or anything, just a normal KurokoxGOM and stuff. I'm not even of age yet...so yeah. Happy reading and (Sigh) I disclaim the KNB characters because they are obviously not mine.**

* * *

"Good afternoon" Kagami greeted his teammate who had just woken up from his deep slumber. "Kuroko"

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko smiled and winced at the stitch in his stomach. Seeing this, Hyugga helped him sit up.

Aida motioned for Kagami to pull up Kuroko's shirt. Kuroko looked at Kagami the whole time, his puppy eyes rather glazed. Aida took one look at Kuroko's body and almost fainted at the sight. The numbers were to low for an average boy, much less a basketball player. She could practically count the ribs protruding from the teens pale skin. Dots of small purplish bruises could be seen at his waist, a sign of leukemia. How could she have missed it?

"Have you been eating?"Kagami asked, pulling down Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko nodded, but didn't evaluate. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't eat much. Even the vanilla milkshake on his table didn't arise any appetite.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagami asked, sitting on a chair which Aomine had conquered earlier on. "About your condition?"

"I want to play basketball" Kuroko said firmly, holding onto his 'light's' hand. "I don't want anyone to go soft on me."

"Listen, Kuroko." Hyugga said. "We could've killed you with the rough training. Maybe basketball isn't worth-"

"IT IS!" Kuroko cried, then broke into a fit of harsh coughs. Kagami patted his shadow's back worriedly. Kuroko wiped his hand under the sheets before continuing.

"You have to understand, I knew my life had a limit. I knew I wasn't going to live long. Whats the point of sitting in the hospital, letting myself waste away with a needle in my wrist, when I could be out there playing my heart out for the rest of my life? " Kuroko's voice softened. "Besides, the fee here is high. I can't live on my Uncle and Akashi's families money forever. I'd rather die than not play basketball. I'm no good at anything else-"

Kagami enveloped Kuroko in his embrace, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

" Seriously, Kuroko" he said. "You're making me cry."

"Don't worry, Kuroko!" Koganei said, trying to lighten the mood. "We senpai's have your back, don't we?"

"You got that right!" Izuki said, smiling and slipping his arm over Hyugga's shoulder. "The Senpai's will be your HoneyPies for once!"

"STOP IT IZUKI! THAT SOUNDS DISGUSTING!"

Kuroko laughed rather quietly, so quiet that the others couldn't hear it, gently pulling away from his friend. Kagami looked at Kuroko intently, his eyes scanning every inch of the teens features. Kuroko instantly thought about Aomine, how similar the two were. Kagami, the tiger.

Unfortunately, Izuki was probably reminded by the same thing.

"Kagami Taiga looks like a Tiger"

"IZUKI, PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Everyone laughed heartily, including Kuroko. Everyone was suddenly quiet, lisTening to the cute twinkling sounds of the teen's laugh.

"SO KAWAIIII!

"My heart is beating!"

"Gah! The cuteness!"

"The shadow's laugh won't be overshadowed!"

"IZUKI, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Everyone, please stop. you're embarrassing me."

* * *

Kuroko was alone.

Everyone was pretty busy with the Winter cup going on. Yet, he was there reading another literature book Mitobe had brought. It was nice, with a few haiku here and there. The weather was pretty chilly, since Winter was coming soon. A few raps on the door caused the bluenette to look up from his book and yell "come in!"

A familiar face peeked in before entering. Kuroko's eyes widened, filling with tears. The slender hand stopped the door from closing. Another figure entered, his black hair windblown.

"Ogiwara-kun! Shin-kun!" Kuroko laughed as they entered with warm smiles. "You came!"

They dragged chairs near the teens bed and sat down. Shinichi looked at Kuroko with soft eyes.

 _You never change_ Kuroko thought. Then there was Ogiwara. Since the match at Teiko, they hadn't made proper communication, much less interaction. Seeing the brunette spread warmth through the teens chest.

"Hey, Kuroko. Let's not make things awkward anymore, kay?" Ogiwara said, setting down the box he was holding. "I don't blame you."

"Are all of us still friends?" Kuroko asked to both of them, hope in his puppy eyes.

"Yes" they both chorused.

Then, they spent their time talking about their achievements, their goals, their dreams, and mostly their lives. Kuroko, for once, had something else to share besides competitions and the Generation of Miracles. He had made his own story.

 _I lived a good life_ he thought, smiling happily, _I have no regrets_

"By the way," Ogiwara said, jostling Shinichi in the arm. "Shinichi just won a music contest under his category. Mind me, there are too many categories for me to remember."

"Oh, congratulations Shin-kun" Kuroko smiled.

Ogiwara looked at Shinichi and gestured for him to tell something to Kuroko. Kuroko watched as the two exchanged smiles and winks.

"Dr. Midorima told us we can bring you out for a day!" Shinichi smiled. "We'll bring you over to the Music house!"

The music house, was of course, the Shinichi family's place to practice music. The family was famous due to their musicality. They were also pretty rich, which enabled them to buy the house and the instruments inside it.

"Can we bring everyone? The Teiko and Seirin teams?" Kuroko pleaded with cute puppy eyes.

Despite the harsh memories of his match with Teiko, Ogiwara couldn't defy those oval blue eyes that looked at him. With a sigh followed by a smile, he nodded. He wanted to know the teams better anyway. To think they took care of his friend to the point that he considered them family was a big achievement.

"So, wheelchair or no?" Shinichi asked.

Kuroko thought it out. He wanted to walk, to feel alive, But the risks of him getting another attack were high.

"Fine with me."

"Then, it's settled. Tomorrow any bring your tall buddies with you"

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was rather boring compared to the others! Now, for a pop quiz. Three questions for everyone!**

 **Best pairing in KNB?**

 **Favorite character?**

 **Favorite team?**

 **Like it? Hate it? Be sure to review opinions and ideas! Byeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6: Music that Kuroko plays

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you...the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and stuff!**

 **Once again, I disclaim KNB characters.**

* * *

The next day...

"Kuroko-cchi! Tell Aomine-cchi to move over!"

"Murasakibara-kun, please move to the side."

"Daiki, jostle me again and I will cut your hair off!"

"It's Bakagami! He can't stop twitching his leg!"

"Shut it, Ahomine!"

The car was full. At the back anyway. Due to Kuroko's need for clean air, everyone except Ogoiwara, Momoi, Kuroko and Shinichi sat at the back. To be put easily, some needed to sit on others laps. Mainly Kise, who didn't mind that much, Takao, who had tagged along after a lot of pleading, and Midorima, who had buried his face in the seat in front of him due to embarrassment. The Seirin members except Kagami who felt possessive of Kuroko boarded the Coach's car. Kuroko could only laugh as his friends squeezed and jostled each other on the one hour ride.

"Get off, we're here!" Shinichi yelled and unbuckled his seat belt. "I'll get your wheelchair!"

After Ogiwara lifted Kuroko onto the wheelchair, he pulled a lever to make the seat bend, enabling whoever was in the back seats to exit. What happened was Kise getting off, only to be knocked down by Midorima, who then gone humped down by the rest of the team, including Kagami. Behind them, the rest of the Seirin team laughed in the car as the GOM and Kagami untangled their limbs.

"Gerrof me, Bakagami!" Aomine yelled, pushing the red-haired boy off him. Or at least, he tried too.

"Murasakibara is on top of me, Ahomine! Get him off!" Kagami roared.

"Before I cut you all to shreds, get off me!" Akashi yelled from somewhere below all of them. Instantly, they jumped up, letting the Teiko team leader to rise, his hair resembling Kuroko's bed hair.

"Everyone, here it is!" Kuroko smiled, gesturing towards the two floored house in front of them. It was rather large, and was painted pure white. "Long time since I came here!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as he doors of the house were opened.

The floor was marble and various instruments from Piccolo to Harp were in front of them. Each instrument glinted in the light of the room.

"Ground floor, woodwind and brass. Second floor stringed and piano's." Shinichi said. "Play whatever you want. Just, try not to do any damage."

At those words, everyone swarmed the ground floor like children at a theme park. Kise grabbed a flute and raised it to his lips. He blew, but only air could be heard.

"Here," Shinichi said, showing the real way to blow. His fingers raced on the instrument, pressing and releasing buttons. Kise looked at Shinichi's fingers intently before taking the instrument. He blew a few times, letting his lips adjust to the instrument before copying the exact movements that Shinichi had done. Although they could hear the tune, it sounded a bit off.

"It's called embouchure." Kuroko explained. "You gain in after a lot of practice."

"Whaaaaa...I need to practice?" Kise groaned.

On the other hand...

 _Boom Boom Pah Baboom boom Pah CHISSSSSSSS!_

"I'M ROCKIN' THIS!" Aomine yelled, trying out the drum set. His smiled was wide and had lost it's sinister feeling. It was a pure...innocent smile.

At the left corner, Midorima was busy trying a saxophone which he could actually play. His face was scrunched up in concentration and his cheeks were puffed out cutely. Takao just took Midorima's diversion of concentration to record the three-pointer shooter on his phone. Before the green haired teen realized, he stuffed it in his pocket, but not before he caught Midorima saying "This is cool ,Nanodayo!"

"Hey...Midorima. Listen to me!" Takao took off Midorima's glasses and slung on a sax and started randomly blowing before stopping and saying "This is cool, Nanodayo!"

He burst out laughing.

"TAKAO!"

At another place, Kagami fumbled with trumpet along with most of the Seirin who had their hands on the smaller brass instruments. (Trumpet for Kagami and Hyugga, French Horn for Koganei and Mitobe)

The moment Kagami practically spat in the trumpet, it made the sound of a surprised elephant. Everyone laughed until Shinichi wheeled Kuroko over.

"You have to blow a raspberry into it. The French Horns require your right hand to be stuffed into the end like this." Shinichi helped Koganei with the posture until a large sound shook the house. Everyone turned to see Izuki who was sitting on a chair, holding a large Tuba. He grinned and made a thumbs up sign.

"The Tuba is too big!" he grinned.

"Seriously, Izuki?" Everyone groaned.

Kuroko rolled over to where Momoi and Aida were busy looking at Murasakibara holding a bassoon.

"Ogiwara plays that." Kuroko smiled. "Ask him to play."

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

Momoi looked at Kuroko who was smiling shyly. "What instrument on the ground floor do you play?"

Kuroko looked around. "I can play everything that's in woodwind actually, since I have the embouchure, but I prefer to play the clarinet."

He showed a row of smart looking clarinets and one long bass clarinet. Taking his personal reed, Kuroko inserted it, blew a few times and started a fewscales before playing a melody.

"Is that 'My heart will go on' from titanic?" Aida asked, her eyes moistening.

"Good guessing, Coach!" Kuroko smiled. Momoi suddenly felt like fainting from the cuteness.

* * *

"Second floor!" Shinichi introduced.

There were many string instruments and various types of piano's on the floor. There was a giant grand piano in the middle which was white in color.

"Don't go playing with these. The bows can snap easily."

Kagami walked to a small picture hanging on the wall. It showed three kids, obviously Ogiwara, Kuroko and Shinichi holding certificates and struggling to lift a tall trophy. A man knelt beside them, doing a thumbs up.

"When was this?" He asked.

"I was 12. Kuroko and Ogiwara were 10. We went to a triplet competition and won in our category." Shinichi explained as everyone gathered around to look at the picture with interest. "I played the violin while Ogiwara was playing the flute at that time. Kuroko played the piano-"

"YOU CAN PLAY THE PIANO?!"Everyone yelled. Kuroko smiled, though swear glistened on his forehead due to fighting fatigue.

"Can you play for us?" Kise pleaded, his eyes shining with anticipation.

Kuroko looked longingly at the piano and sighed before agreeing. Ogiwara pushed Kuroko to the piano where a paper were stacked on top of it. Kuroko whispered something to Shinichi and he nodded, pulling out a few sheets of paper from the piles.

"Are you sure you want to play this one?" Shinichi asked. "It's rather complicated."

"But it's so fun to play it!" Kuroko said as he pushed himself onto the cushioned chair. He spread the first set of papers before warming up with scales.

Breathing slowly, he positioned his fingers...then started to play.

The first few notes already made the basketballers stumble back in a rush of emotions. Was this what they called...the feeling of passion. The song itself was fast...exhilarating, then changed color to a slower, romantic...hopeful tune, only to rush back into a fit of passion and feeling.

"Fantasie Impromptu" Ogiwara nodded in approval. "His best"

The song came to a stop. Kuroko, with trembling fingers, rearranged a new score. His smile reminded everyone of Kagami and Aomine when they had found a worthy opponent. When they were on fire. The new score was a mess of notes. It looked far more complicated.

"Seriously Kuroko, an Etude?" Ogiwara asked, squinting at the score. Kuroko nodded, positioning his hands. Sucking in a breath, he played.

If the last song was a garden, this song was a hurricane. Frantic...fast yet beautiful in it's own way. The sight of Kuroko's fingers dancing on the key's itself made even Kise's head spin.

"Aaaaah...you've been practicing" Shinichi said, smiling at Kuroko who was too deep into the music to hear him.

"Chopin Etude 10 No 4" Ogiwara said. "I guess this is a resemblance to the thrill he feels on court."

The music itself made the hearts of everyone beat faster. Then they knew, their hearts were beating together. That song, was a message.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise whispered, his eyes moistening.

"Is this how you truly feel?" Aomine thought, letting his hair cover his eyes. "Tetsu..."

The message was clear. Everyone knew...because everyone knew him. Everyone trusted him enough, had been a friend to him.

 _Although I might be on my last breaths...I want to play with you all. I don't want to stop basketball. My life had revolved around that one sport, helping me gain friends...gain life. I don't want to stop..._

The tempo increased, it's tune more passionate...filled with determination.

 _I want to play with basketball...even if it's for the last time..._

The song ended. Kuroko set his hands on his lap before slumping into Ogiwara's arms.

"Kuroko!" he cried lifting him. "Must be fatigue."

"You guys can go home now." Shinichi said, his eyes worried.

"Not the Teiko team. We're here for him." Akashi said sternly.

"Then I'll-" Kagami cut in.

"No. Don't defy me Taiga. This is a warning" Akashi replied, twirling his scissors.

"Fine with me. " Ogiwara said. "I'm renting a room nearby, so I'll stop by once in a while."

"Perfect" Akashi said.

"Let's go Seirin!" Aida called, dragging them out.

Kagami gazed back at Kuroko and then at the Generation of Miracles. These were the kids who had hurt him a year before. Had made him strong...and made him weak. Kuroko was so forgiving. Kagami doubted e would forgive those kids if he were in Kuroko's place.

"Let's go Kagami" Hyugga called.

"Take care of him" Kagami said before turning away, the tune of the piano still echoing in his ears.

* * *

 **Tada! Yet another rather backgroundish chapter. No worries, I have...oh no...four more days before returning to my hostel. Great :(. Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Seirin's Friendship

**Hello, I am back with another chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Since it's time for Kuroko to get treatment, I thought I'd add some small drama's just as an entertainment! I mean, It would be weird if the whole team gets through this without a few things happening here and there. Also, I'm pretty sure with all the things happening, the Seirin team would evolve faster. This chapter revolves more around the Seirin team and is quite short. Happy reading! I disclaim Kuroko no Basuke characters!**

* * *

"Are you sure he's eating enough?" Kagami asked, concerned towards the pale tealnette who was asleep. The whole Generation of Miracles seemed to be stubborn on visiting him whenever they were free. Anyways, the Winter Cup was ongoing but Kagami doubted any of them were fully into it at the moment.

Midorima pointed absently at the nutrients dripping in the IV tube before sighing. "He refuses to eat more than a quarter of his meal, which might be a side effect from being ill."

Aomine and Kise were already slumped beside Kuroko's bed in separate chairs. Both had fallen asleep a while ago after bickering.

Ogiwara and Shinichi had stuff to do, so they placed Kuroko in the care of his former teammates and Kagami.

"Akashi" Kagami sid, suddenly. The irregular eyed teen looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that Kagami was calling him.

"Yes?"

"When was the first time Kuroko ended up like this?"

At that statement, Murasakibara stopped chomping on his chips, his eyes suddenly becoming dull in memory. "Kuro-chin was in Teiko at that time"

"True, in fact. Nijimura-senpai was there too." Midorima added, pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers. "I must say, it was frightening"

"Care to tell me the full story?" Kagami asked.

Akashi thought for a moment before leaning against the wall, closing his eyes partway so his eyelashes shadowed the bright color of his irises.

"Soon perhaps, maybe when Daiki and Kise are awake. It's better that way, so everyone can tell you exactly what happened. The treatments will likely tire Kuroko and he'll be asleep. Having lung cancer, leukemia and brain cancer aren't a good sign. Especially when the doctors have set up the limit of his life. Although the accuracy is so so, we can't take any chances."

Kagami nodded, sighing. "Stubborn kid. Why don't you take care of yourself?"

* * *

The other Seirin team members were training. The coach had let Kagami off since she'd doubted his heart would be in practice at the time being.

"Again!" Coach yelled again. "Get those knees pumping!"

Hyugga groaned as he ran another lap with his knees lifted to the height of his waist. They were improving a lot. That was obvious since Aida's father had agreed to train them once in a while. He thought of his Barrier Jumper and smiled. That was only one technique, yet it had proved very useful.

"Rest ten minutes!" Aida said, blowing her whistle. The Seirin team sat on the bench, their bodies sweating.

"Say, Hyuuga. Don't you think we're getting better?" Kiyoshi asked, smiling.

"Of course we are, Uncrowned King." He replied, wiping his sweat with a towel. "Our next opponent is no joke. The purple headed dude who's more than 2 meters tall is from Yosen. Let me tell you this, the Yose team has really tall players and the fact that we're smaller than them doesn't help. Even Kagami is smaller than that Generation of Miracle player."

"Don't be so serious, Hyuuga" Izuki said smiling softly.

 _No puns?_ Hyugga thought and looked at their pointer guard. Upon cleaning his spectacles, Hyuuga could see that the rather small boy was panting heavily and had a faint blush. The fact that his eyes looked rather faraway and dull made the shooter guard more worried.

"Hey, Izuki..." Kiyoshi said as Hyuuga reached to place a hand on Izuki's forehead. It was boiling with fever.

"Hey, Izuki! You're boiling up!" Hyuuga yelled and told Koganei to get some ice. "Get some rest."

"Do you remember what I told you that day, Hyuuga?" Izuki asked, as he slumped against his friend, his eyes almost closed.

 _"Izuki, I think that's enough. You're sweating onto the floor." Hyuuga said as Izuki bent over coughing, his hands on his knees._

 _"I want to get stronger. It's evident that I'm pretty much the most useless regular at the time being, and don't try to say something against it" he said sharply as Hyuuga opened his mouth to protest. "There's always someone there that can defy my eyes, so I have to find a way to make up for my holes."_

 _"What I don't get is why your eyes are called Eagle eyes. I mean, Takao's are called Hawk eyes and there's no way a hawk surpasses an eagle." Hyuuga said aloud._

 _Izuki grinned, his dark eyes unnaturally bright. "That's why I have to keep trying"_

"You are getting stronger, Shun Izuki. I see it, and I see the Eagle in you rising. But you have to rest or you'll-" Hyuuga stopped. The weight against him had increased as if Izuki was no longer supporting his own weight. It took Hyuuga a moment to realize the youngest of the second years was unconscious.

"Let's get him to your house." Kiyoshi said, gently lifting the boy bridal style.

"Why my house?" Hyuuga asked, confused.

"Because you're his closest friend. His sisters and mothers must are out of the house, and he's more used to your house than mine."

Hyuuga gazed at the sweating boy who was shifting uncomfortably in Kiyoshi's arms. The boy who'd helped him in studies. The one who he had cut ties with the moment he quit basketball. The one who reeled him into Seirin's basketball club. The one who had supported him until the very end. Hyuuga started to realize how precious Izuki was as a friend, and instantly flashed back to the many times he'd told Izuki to go die with his puns. His laughter that brightened Hyuuga's day. Yet, Hyuuga barely knew much about that cheerful boy with black eyes that could turn grey.

"Fine. Let's tell Riko-"

"No need" She said, coming from behind them. "You're excused. Actually, I'm cutting practice short. Watch over our bird, Hyuuga."

 _Seirin's Bird..._ Hyuuga thought. _The Eagle eyed point guard, the pun maker, the peacemaker, the youngest, the intelligent, the control tower, the key play-maker, the girl magnet, the one without a father...Which one is your true self, Izuki? Or is it none of those?_

* * *

The first thing that Izuki realized was that his bed was way more comfortable that normal. The next thing he realized was that his sight had widened until he could see the whole room. Instantly, he closed his eyes, wincing at the dull throbbing in his head. Breathing heavily, he willed his sight to return to normal.

"Are you okay, Izuki?" a familiar voice asked. The boy opened his eyes to meet the steely gaze of the captain. A large figure was beside him, and by the size of the hands, it was probably Kiyoshi.

"I guess this isn't the time for puns?" Izuki said, laughing softly. "Sorry..."

"Uh...Izuki. I know this might be weird, but your eyes are grey." Kiyoshi said, looking intently at Izuki's irises that were peeking from half shut eyelids.

"Isn't that normal?" Izuki asked. It took him a moment to understand. "I'm not activating my Eagle eye."

Just as he said it, his eyesight widened once more to an even larger portion of the room, far wider than he was used to. Instantly, he shut his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him. He felt nauseous. He heard the sound of a door opening and light footsteps growing nearer.

"I guess my instinct was on the point." cheerful voice cut through his mind.

"As mine..." another voice, more monotone than the other voice said.

"What are you both doing here?" Hyuuga's voice yelled and Izuki heard the faint sound of something falling. "How did you get in?"

"I asked your mother, Junpei. Just told her we were coming to visit Shun." the monotone voice now tinged with light humor. "Good morning, Teppei."

Wincing at the light, Izuki opened his eyes to meet his gaze with a pair of Irregular colored eyes.

"You know Izuki, despite you being in the shadows of your teammates, you seem to be as unpredictable as Kagami and Kuroko." Takao slid into view, his smile wide. "We birds should stick together!"

Hyuuga was sprawled on the floor and Kiyoshi had backed away from the intensity of Akashi's gaze.

"Hello" Izuki greeted, scooting backwards so he was sitting. "Good afternoon."

"It's night." all of them said simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry. Why are you two here?" Izuki gestured towards the two newcomers. "Where am I anyway?"

"My house" Hyuuga said. "You fainted."

"His eyes are as intense as ever." Akasi commented, walking out. "You know, for a childhood friend, you didn't seem to socialize with me when we met at the hospital. But, I was thinking about keeping our friendship secret from the others so we could meet up as opponents in the finals."

Izuki chuckled softly. "Well, you were the one who always started our conversations, Akashi. I wouldn't mind keeping it a secret, you know."

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Kiyoshi asked, surprised.

"I have to go, Izuki" The Rakuzan point guard said. "Train well, Eagle"

He walked out, closing the door. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What was that all about?" Takao asked. "I just met up with him."

"We were under the same daycare as kids. His Father was busy, My Mother was busy. He doesn't have a mum, I don't have a dad. It's normal." Izuki explained.

Hyuuga looked once more at the boy sitting in front of him. His eyes had reverted back to their original dark color, but Hyuuga was sure there was something different about them.

"Rest. You're overworked." Hyuuga ordered. "You're staying with me for the time being. I've told your mum."

Izuki just laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Kuroko, you're awake!" Kagami smiled. "Akashi left around an hour ago. He said he felt a change in the wind."

Kuroko smiled. "He seems physic. Maybe like Imayoshi-kun?"

"That sadistic creepy guy from Touou?" Kagami shuddered. "How's your treatment."

"Tiring really."

Kagami went quiet for a few seconds. "Kuroko, you are going to get better. You have a stronger mentality than anyone I know. You will survive this ordeal."

Kuroko looked at the darkness of the sky outside his window, littered with tiny flickering stars.

"Hey, Kagami, if I die-"

"Don't say that! You aren't-"

"I'm just saying." Kuroko said more firmly, his eyes determined. "Kagami-kun, if I die, promise me you won't fall apart. Promise me that you will keep it together and make sure the team doesn't break. I don't care if it'd the Generation of Miracles or Seirin, or even any of the other schools, make sure they keep playing basketball. Do NOT let them quit because of me. If not, I'll haunt you until you do."

Kagami smiled at the determination in Kuroko's eyes. "Fine, Kuroko. You have to sleep for now, before I get stabbed to death by your former scissor wielding captain."

Kuroko laughed softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep accompanied by his light.

Aomine peeked from the small gap of the not-properly-shut door.

"Well, Tetsu. I guess you have found your true light."

He silently closed the door.

* * *

 **That does it! Yeah, the whole Hyuuga and Izuki thing is quite cute in the anime. I will NOT add yaoi. I figured that since Akashi always says he'd absolute and knows all, he'd probably know that Izuki's eyes are evolving after their brief encounter. I have to go back to boarding school tomorrow, so I hope you guys will help me with some idea's! Like it? Hate it? Review!**

 **PS: Yosen vs Seirin, what do you think will happen?**


	8. Chapter 8:Memories

**So, I am back with another chapter! BTW, please do review because it somehow gives me strength to continue. So, yeah. In this story, Kuroko has no parents and Izuki has no father (Because we don't see him in the manga and anime anyway). I can't tell you how long or how sort this story will become, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **I disclaim KNB characters!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Kagami's eyes widened as he sat in the doctors office along with the Shinichi and Ogiwara. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid, that's what brain cancer is all about. Brain cancer is like brain tumor. Soon, he'll start to have memory loss and have trouble using his senses. The brain is the most important organ, and for it to be corrupted will leave one in such a disastrous state." Dr Midorima said grimly. "Top it with his leukemia, this will be hard."

Kagami looked at his clenched fists in anger. He was instantly reminded of the time Kuroko had punched him in the face, stating that he was thinking like the Generation of Miracles.

"Kagami...we have to go" Ogiwara said softly, urging the tall red head out of his seat. "Are you staying with him?"

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Good Morning" Kagami greeted as Aomine woke up from his slumber.

Being in kuroko's small ward, the Generation of Miracles had taken amusing sleeping arrangements. With Aomine sitting while leaning against the wall, Kise had propped himself beside the boy, letting his head rest on Aomine's shoulders. Akashi was back to back with Midorima, his red scissors beside him, still intertwined between his fingers. Midorima had his Shuutoku jacket off and was currently wearing a white shirt. His glasses rested on his lap. Murasakibara had settled with lying on the floor, taking up more space than the others, his snacks tucked under one arm.

"Oi...Kagami...been watching us sleep, huh?" Aomine yawned and stretched, his gaze instantly fixed on Kuroko.

 _Huh...no Bakagami?_ Kagami snickered and leaned against his chair. "And risking myself being cut to pieces? No thanks."

One by one, the Generation of Miracles woke up, with Midorima coaxing Murasakibara awake. The giant rolled over, crushing a few crackers in his arms.

"Hello. Good morning" Akashi greeted, his irregular eyes not quiet focusing. His bed hair was somewhat amusing to Kagami, but he was sure stating that would only get him a scissor to the gut. One by one, they entered Kuroko's bathroom and washed up, slightly embarrassed that they'd woken up later than Kagami.

"Oh, yeah, Midorima" Kagami said as the green haired boy walked out of the bathroom. "About yesterday..."

"Still curious, nanodayo" Midorima wiped his glasses and wore them. "Fine, since Kuroko is sleeping."

"What's up?" Aomine asked.

"He wants to know about Kuroko's condition, during middle school."

Kise's eyes widened. "But there's school-"

"IT'S SATURDAY!"

Akashi's irregular eyes gazed at Kagami for a moment before moving towards Kuroko who still lay asleep in his hospital bed.

"It was a long time, really. Though, it's not like we couldn't handle it. It's just sometimes too shocking for us."

"Tell me" Kagami urged.

* * *

 _"Kuroko, is something the matter" Akashi asked, his red eyes rather intense for someone so young. "Something seems off"_

 _"He's right, Kurokocchi...you look awfully pale." Kise piped up, throwing a basketball into the basket. He walked over to look at Kuroko more closely. "Yeah, definitely more pale."_

 _Everyone from the first string turned their way. The Generation of Miracles and Nijimura walked over._

 _"Don't look at me like that. I'm embarrassed." Kuroko said, blushing lightly. His breathing was short and soft, but everyone cold see how rapid it had become._

 _"Sit on the bench for now." Nijimura ordered. "Aomine, follow him."_

 _Aomine nodded and walked Kuroko to the bench and sat down. The boy looked tired, though Aomine couldn't imagine why. Training had only started and Kuroko had only done practice passes._

 _"Aomine, I feel sleepy." Kuroko said, leaning against his light. Aomine accepted Kuroko's weight and let the boy lean against him willingly._

 _"You sure you don't wanna take a day off?"_

 _"I'll just analyze for -" Kuroko was no longer supporting his own weight. Aomine, realizing this, looked at Kuroko and held the boy's hand._

 _"Akashi!I think he fainted!"_

 _Everyone turned his way and Akashi along with Midorima ran over. It was then Aomine realized that Kuroko's breathing had hitched and he was not exhaling, instead inhaling tiny gasps of air rapidly. Kuroko's hand tensed and relaxed continuously under Aomine's grip. His eyes had rolled back to it's whites._

 _"What's happening?" He asked, panicked. "What's wrong with him?"_

 _Midorima tried to calm down as he looked at Kuroko. It looked exactly as he thought it was. But could it be...?_

 _"A mild seizure" Midorima said. "You have to hold him before he hurts himself."_

 _"Midorima, what's the cause of this?" Akashi asked, his eyes looking calm, though slightly bewildered._

 _"I don't know!" Midorima said, dialing his Father. "It could be epilepsy...or brain tumor!"_

* * *

"Wait...so he had seizures before?" Kagami asked, his eyes shooting up. ?I thought the brain cancer was new."

"He had it slightly before, enough to cause mild seizures. Though it has gotten worse due to time." Midorima said grimly. "Such surgeries, especially involving lungs and brains can be risky."

Kagami closed his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching in effort not to show weakness. He remembered Kuroko's words yesterday.

 _If I die...don't let the others break. Don't make them quit basketball because of me._

"Is...Can his Uncle afford such surgeries?" Kagami asked, looking at Aomine.

"No...but we can find sponsors." Aomine looked at Akashi who nodded, twirling his scissors.

"I will try...but double lung transplant and brain cancer surgeons will take quite the cost. If anything, we need everyone's help."

Everyone nodded in unison, tension filling the air. Murasakibara kept chomping on his crisps, being the only sound to break the silence.

"I...We...made something for him. And...we hoped Seirin had some things that could help." Kise said quietly pulling out a thick book. Kagami opened the pages and smiled.

"We sure do, and loads of them too."

* * *

 **I'm really really sorry it's short. Please help me by giving some idea's and stuff! So...yeah. That's all for now. Like it? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Remember

**Hello, guys! I am back from my residential school. So, if you have any idea's on what should happen or if you simply want to recommend a fanfic for me, then you may...blahblahblah. Again, I disclaim KNB characters!**

* * *

Kagami presed the thick album to his chest. He'd stayed up to complete the album (not that he'd become totally dependent on Midorima's rolly pencil.).

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko greeted with a smile. Yet, his cheerfulness didn't hide the pain in the teens eyes. Kagami took one look at Kuroko and sighed deeply.

"Did you eat?" he asked, placing the album to the side, waiting for he other Generation of Miracles to come. Kise had intentionally placed a piece of paper in between specific folds so Kagami wouldn't peek, much to the red haired teens annoyance.

Kuroko's smile slipped slightly as he glanced at the food that was barely touched beside his bed. Kagami could at least identify a slight nibble at the end of the watermelon. Though, despite the lavender scent in the air, the stench of vomit lingered somewhere in between.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun-"

"Don't be" Kagami interrupted. "I know how you feel."

Kuroko shifted slightly in his bed. Kagami, understanding the movement, helped the boy sit up while leaning against a pillow. Kuroko reached to take a book from under his covers. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the book, reading the Japanese. It read "The Tale of Two Cities.".

"Have you finished?" Kagami asked, striking up a conversation with his shadow. "I've heard the name before."

Kuroko nodded weakly, his hand turning the pages as if hey weighed a hundred pounds. "The end is sad, though."

Kagami gently took the book from Kuroko and read the end. He couldn't hide his wince. "You really shouldn't read this, Kuroko. You should be reading stuff with good endings for good luck."

Kuroko laughed quietly, a soft twinkling sound behind the oxygen mask. "You're starting to sound like Midorima"

Kagami blushed, but didn't deny it. Looking out of the window, he recalled all the things he did for good luck. He tied his shoes from the right, made sure everything was in order, took care of Kuroko, wore bright colored clothes and even looked at the daily OhaAsa for the horoscopes, even if it killed him inside. Kagami came to realize how much he depended on Kuroko as the days passed, and how lonesome he'd become if Kuroko were to...

"Kagami-kun. I think your thinking too loud. Your face is etched with worry."

Kagami looked back at Kuroko, letting his features soften. "Sorry, Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled. "Just remember what I told you that day."

Kagami forced a smiled, but his stomach seemed to drop the way it would when he rode a roller coaster. "Let's hope I wouldn't have to"

* * *

"Listen up! We're going to go against Yosen soon!" Riko yelled. "They have the Generation of Miracles Murasakibara."

Everyone gulped down their nerves. It was bad enough with Papa, and going against someone taller? Hyuuga doubted that Kagami could block that guy.

"Training is gonna go hardcore without Kuroko. So, the senpai's have to take over." she continued, brandishing the plan drawn on the sheet of paper. Everyone paled. Resting time as only for washing and eating. "This is an emergency, so I called my Father to help earlier than I would have."

If faces could pale even further, they just did.

"The c-coaches F-Father?" Koganei stuttered, trembling.

Hyuuga pushed up his glasses. "We need all the help we can get. For Kuroko...and Kagami too."

Izuki stood beside Hyuuga, smiling as usual. Whatever Hyuuga had gone through, he was turning into a leader. Kiyoshi had obviously realized it too, because he couldn't help but crack out that blushing smile of his.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT KIYOSHI!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the whole Generation of Miracles had assembled at Kuroko's ward, as Kagami had predicted. A few minutes after, Ogiwara and Shinichi had come too, surprises at the group of people. As they greeted each other, Akashi pulled out the slips of paper from the folds.

"Here, open it." Kagami said, holding the album out to Kuroko.

"I'd been wondering what that was for quite a while." Kuroko replied and took it. Gently, he opened the first page.

The album was like a diary. A picture would be on top and the bottom would be writing.

The picture on the first page showed Kuroko playing the piano with Ogiwara and Shinichi playing the violin and flute. They looked really young, maybe in elementary school. Kuroko's face was serious as he looked as his fingers. On the bottom was a written paragraph.

 _We won the Triplets Junior Award and the Most Outstanding Performance Junior Award that day. I don't remember the song since it's name is complicated but I'm sure it was Kruet- something like that. Anyway, that song was really hard but we managed to break through, even when Kuroko got cramps on his fingers and my fingers bled. Even Shinichi got stitches on this song but we were able to do it together. It was wonderful._

"Do you remember?" Ogiwara asked, smiling at the memory.

Kuroko's face scrunched up in the effort of remembering. "You broke your bow string many times."

"Yes, that happened."

They turned another page to show the Teiko basketball team winning the Championship League. Akashi was holding he Trophy with Murasakibara towering beside him. Midorima was also beside him, his face still serious and he was pushing up his glasses. Kise was beside Midorima, his face split into a wide grin and he was waving. Kuroko was beside Murasakibara, looking very small but Aomine was beside him, his arm around Kuroko's shoulder, even if he had to bend a bit.

 _It was a joyful moment. Not that most of the team showed much excitement over it. (^-^) But I think they were all just as happy. It was our absolute victory._

"I'd never forget this." Kuroko smiled, his eyes softening as he brushed his fingers over the picture longingly. "I really want to play basketball again."

"Kuroko..." Kagami breathed, then grinned. "You will be on your feet in no time. Just live through this."

Kuroko nodded, wiping tears off his eyes using his slender fingers before Midorima handed a half used packet of tissues (claiming it was his lucky item).

One by one, they flipped through the pictures varying from random Teiko pictures, Seirin's training and even the Free Steak that made Murasakibara dribble. Little by little, they helped Kuroko remember his past, making sure the brain cancer didn't give him total amnesia. All that time, Kagami was beside Kuroko, laughing while holding the hand of his 'shadow'.

"I'm tired." Kuroko said suddenly, his eyes drooping. Aomine helped him lay down and corrected the position of his oxygen mask. "I'm sorry I cannot stay awake for a long time."

"No worries, you need rest. Sweet Dreams, Tetsu"

"Thanks, Aomine-kun."

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, that is all for this chapter. If you want more of that album, you can comment specific pictures. Thank you for your reviews and stuff. I've been busy with orchestra these few days (or weeks? I dunno) so I haven't updated in a while. BTW, comments give me more will to continue this story so be free to give your idea's. Like it? Review!**


End file.
